


A Goddamn Fucking Animal

by dare121



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, F/F, SOFT GAYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: Dina has been taken. Ellie comes to get her.People die.





	A Goddamn Fucking Animal

**Author's Note:**

> i am preemptively trying to fix my soul just in case Naughty Dog decides to be a very naughty developer and give us yet more queer death
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!

She heard the gunshots first.

Then the screams.

A second later, someone ran into the room where she was tied up. He had blood running down his face from a stab wound to the forehead, and his face was stricken with terror as he locked the door behind himself as quickly as he could.

From outside the door, she heard more shouts and pounds of fists on wood.

“Todd! Todd, you bastard! Let me in!”

The man in question slowly walked backwards, his entire body shaking with desperate fear.

“Fuck,” he whispered, bringing both hands to his mouth when the sound of blood gurgling in someone's throat replaced the pounding. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

His holster was empty, and there were no arrows left in his quiver.

Slowly, he turned to her.

“This is all your fault,” he said, dropping his hands and coming closer to her. She barely recognized his face under all that blood, and she hadn't even known his name until now.

He definitely _wasn't_ one of her favorite guards.

“All your fault,” he growled again, slipping a knife from his belt.

“Right,” she started, unable to control herself through her righteous anger, “cause I fucking kidnapped myself. Got it.” His face was manic, but the hand holding the knife was suddenly steady. She grit her teeth at him. “How well do you think it's going to go for you once my people find you here? Especially if you hurt me? I don't think they’ll like that very much.”

 _You're such a dick_ , she thought, her mind whispering the words in a particularly sweet voice. It only bolstered her anger.

“ _People_.” Todd spat out the word like it was an insult, and he brought his knife to her throat. “That girl isn't a _person_. She’s a goddamn fucking _animal_.”

She acted like his words didn't surprise her, but they did. She’d assumed that a group from her compound had come to wherever she and the others were being held.

Todd pulled back his knife so he could wipe a fresh rivulet of blood from his right eye with the back of his hand. A second later, Dina was glad for it, because if the weapon had still been so close to her, she was pretty sure Todd would have cut her in his surprise.

A hammer broke through the door, knocking the lock clean to the floor. Before Dina could make sense of the situation, the wood swung open and a hooded figure entered the room.

Todd screamed, though not for long.

Before he could so much as blink, the giant hammer came down on his face and knocked him to the floor with a gut-churning squelching sound. He didn't get back up, but the hooded figure still slammed the hammer down a second time, clearly cracking his skull.

The new arrival breathed heavily for a second, keeping their face turned away while they caught their breath. But Dina was pretty sure she recognized those narrow shoulders, that tattoo…

Hammer dropping to the floor, the woman turned towards Dina and pulled back her hood.

“Ellie.”

Her face, her clothes, her arms were drenched in blood, and there was an almost haunted look about her that Dina had seen on her before.

“Are you hurt?” Ellie asked with such raw tenderness that Dina wished she wasn't tied up anymore. She didn't have to wait long for that, though. As soon as she nodded, Ellie fell to her knees behind her and untied her hands and feet.

As soon as Dina was free, she turned around and threw her arms around her girlfriend, knocking the wind right out of her. Ellie didn't seem to mind; she held her back just as tightly.

“Thank you for coming to get me.” Dina didn’t care that she was getting blood all over the front of her clothes, or that they both smelled like they hadn’t showered in weeks (which, in Dina’s case, was accurate). Right now, Dina was just happy to have her freedom and her girl. “Do we need to hurry before we get caught?”

“No,” Ellie replied with a shaky voice. She had pressed her face against Dina’s neck and her fingers were digging into Dina’s clothing, like she was worried Dina was going to turn into vapor the second she let go. “You don’t have to worry about them.”

Slowly pulling back, Dina brought her right hand to Ellie’s bloody cheek.

“We should round up everybody else and get the fuck out of here,” she said, her eyes hungrily taking in every little facet of Ellie’s face. For the three weeks she’d been gone from the compound, she’d been worried she was going to die every day. But not anymore. “I just have to do something first.”

Lifting her second hand to Ellie’s other cheek, she pulled her into a soft kiss.

“I missed you,” Dina whispered in between short pecks.

“I missed you, too.” Ellie’s words spoke of endless relief. “I wasn’t sure if you were still here…” Her hands tensed on Dina’s back. “They kept moving you. Every time I found one of their camps, it was like I’d gotten there just a little too late. And I kept chasing them and…”

Ellie pressed their foreheads together and squeezed her eyes shut, a muscle jumping in her jaw as she tried to regain control of her emotions. With gentle fingers, Dina smoothed out the sharp edges.

“And now you're here; you’ve found me. So let's get the fuck home.” She nuzzled Ellie’s nose with her own, which had the desired effect of bringing a small smile to her girlfriend’s face.

“Okay,” Ellie agreed, pushing herself back to her feet and curling her hands under Dina’s arms to help her up as well. She’d made the right call on that front, because Dina hadn't been getting a lot of food while she’d been held captive and the malnourishment had taken a toll on her body.

“Walking home is going to be such a fucking nightmare,” she complained as she wrapped an arm around Ellie’s shoulders so that her girlfriend could support her. “Where is everybody else, by the way?” They’d slowly walked towards the broken door, and as Dina looked around the enemy compound, she picked up on the notable absence of people who weren't dead.

There were corpses everywhere though, all killed in various gruesome ways.

Dina looked up at Ellie’s grim face.

“Did you do all this?”

The faintest hint of worry swept over Ellie's carefully crafted veneer of stoicism. Her eyes took in the dead almost dispassionately, and she didn't look at Dina, as though she was afraid of something Dina might say.

“They took you,” Ellie said by way of explanation, steering Dina towards one of the other buildings.

“I can't believe they let you go out by yourself.” Dina brought the fingers of her right hand to Ellie’s cheek and turned her head towards her. She wanted her girlfriend to know that she wasn't scared or angry. All she felt was relieved and thankful to be rid of the people who had kept her locked up for three weeks. She wouldn't shed a single tear for any of them.

“Joel wanted to come with me, but I told him to stay put. He isn't getting any younger.” Ellie still wasn't really looking at her.

“I bet he loved hearing _that_ ,” Dina replied sarcastically. “Did you sneak out?”

The building in front of them had the same look about it as the one Dina had just been tied up in. It had a flat roof, a single door, and no windows. The only significant difference was that the wood of the door wasn't splintered and broken. Clearly, Ellie hadn't been forced to take a hammer to this one.

“Tommy and the others wanted to wait and make elaborate plans…” Ellie untangled herself from Dina’s hold and let her go, though not without first making sure that she could stand up by herself. “I didn't want to lose their trail.”

Wrapping her arms around herself, Dina watched as her girlfriend knocked on the wood of the door and called out to whoever was inside. She took the time to take in Ellie’s body language; her girlfriend was clearly favoring her left leg and there was a bandage wrapped around her left forearm. There were holes in her jeans, and patches of blood and dirt that looked more like Ellie herself had been bleeding. The fact that Ellie had come out all this way just to get her made her ache inside.

“It’s me! Open up, it's time to go.”

Stepping forward, Dina slipped her hand into Ellie’s and held on tightly. A look of surprise crossed Ellie’s features as she turned her face towards Dina. Then, she smoothed it back into that look of determination Dina was so familiar with.

Finally, the door opened to reveal Jesse’s sunken face. The malnourishment had gotten to him, too.

“All clear?” he asked quickly, his eyes flitting out to Dina. “Hey. Glad to see they didn't kill you, either.”

They’d all been kept in separate places, and Jesse’s words made it sound like Dina had gotten lucky. She didn't want to know who had been killed, but she forced her eyes past Jesse and took in what little she could see of the room beyond him. When they’d first been taken, there had been seven of them. Now, there were four.

Pangs of guilt worked their way up her throat as she scanned the faces of her friends. She was glad she had survived, was glad it hadn't been her, but at the same time…

“We should get going; we have a bit of a trek back,” Ellie said, forcing Dina out of her spiral of survivor’s guilt. “I’ve hidden some food along the way; I don't think we should stay here for much longer.”

“I thought you said you were going to kill everyone,” Jesse remarked without malice or ill-intent as he turned back to their other two friends to help them to their feet. And yet, that same detached look swam in Ellie’s eyes at his words.

“I cleared out the compound, but there could be more of them in the area.” Her hand squeezed Dina’s a little bit tighter. “I don’t want us to be around if they’ve got reinforcements coming.”

“Yeah, I’m not really down for getting captured again,” Dina chimed in, curling her right hand around Ellie’s forearm and gently stroking her tattoo. “Maybe we can find a river or something on the way. I smell terrible.” She softly nudged Ellie’s shoulder to jostle her out of her funk. “And, no offense babe, but you smell _way_ worse.”

“Thanks,” Ellie replied dryly, before slipping Dina’s arm back over her shoulders. “You’re so sweet.”

Together, the five of them shuffled out of the compound’s walls and quickly disappeared into the underbrush of the surrounding forest. They encountered no one on the way there, which Dina counted as a form of karmic reparation for the past few weeks. She wasn’t worried about attacks, though, not after what she’d seen inside the enemy’s walls. Ellie could be brutal if she wanted to be, and Dina had never been more grateful for that.

“So, when do you think we’ll get to that food you promised?” Dina asked while they carefully and almost silently made their way along the trees. There was always the possibility of infected roaming around the area, even after Ellie had already dispatched with a lot of them on her way here. “I’m not saying I’ve been literally starving for the last three weeks, but…”

Her words garnered another one of those precious smiles.

Jesse and the others were following them at a short distance, but they were whispering amongst themselves, so Dina didn’t think they were paying them much attention. Not that it really mattered - it wasn’t like Dina felt comfortable sharing _any_ part of her kidnapping yet, and anything else that came out of her mouth the others would be used to.

“I have some stuff in my backpack, if you really can’t wait.” Ellie’s voice held a teasing undertone, but Dina could tell her girlfriend was still on high alert. It was sweet and also terribly attractive, and even though anything sex-related couldn’t have been further from her mind, she was sure she’d remember at least parts of this rescue fondly. Someday, once she’d worked through what had happened to her and her friends.

“Thanks again for getting me out of there,” she whispered, leaning her head a little awkwardly against Ellie’s shoulder. “I really thought I was going to die there, you know.” She still wasn’t quite sure why she and her friends had been taken in the first place, and it made her wonder if all of this had been for nothing. If Tim, Sadie, and Lionel had been killed for any kind of purpose, or just because. It all made her feel sick.

Her words made Ellie’s fingers tighten on her waist and wrist.

“I’m sorry it took so long.”

The rest of the way to the hidden food was spent in silence, only interrupted by the sound of two clickers who had been dispatched quickly and sufficiently by Ellie’s machete and bow. The fluid way she moved seemed almost like dancing to Dina, who had been hiding behind a tree while Ellie had kept them all safe.

Now, they were huddled inside a small rock formation that would hide them away from any prying eyes while they ate. Ellie had brought bread and vegetables she’d scavenged from one of the camps she’d raided on her hunt for Dina and the others, and there was honest to god freshly roasted _meat_.

Ellie was standing guard, her bow held loosely at her side as she waited for anything outside of her hiding place to make a move. She was bowed slightly, standing so still she almost blended in with the scenery.

Picking up a slice of meat and a piece of bread, Dina walked over to her girlfriend.

“You should eat something, too, tough girl,” she said gently, indicating to Ellie that she would stand guard for the moment. She handed over the food and plucked the bow right out of her girlfriend’s hands. Then, she leaned in for a short kiss. Being functionally alone and deprived from all human contact for three weeks had taken a greater toll on Dina than she wanted to admit, but she had a feeling Ellie understood, because she wrapped her arms around Dina and held her close for just a moment.

“Thanks,” Ellie mumbled against Dina’s shoulder before she let her go. She made no move to join the others and so the two of them stood together keeping watch while Ellie gnawed on the food in her hand.

“Do you think Joel will ever let you go back on patrol again after this?” Everything was quiet around them, safe for the wind rustling through the leaves and underbrush. It was nice to be back outside.

“Probably not.” Ellie’s mouth was full of bread, and she scratched at a fleck of dried blood on her cheek.

“I kinda can’t wait to watch him chew you out.” Leaning her back against Ellie’s shoulder, Dina relished in the way her girlfriend instinctively wrapped an arm around her midsection. Before the kidnapping, they’d just started growing comfortable with one another, and Dina was glad this was one thing their captors hadn’t taken from her.

Being locked in dark rooms all by herself had made her feel like the nightmare would never end, and her previous plans for escape hadn’t gotten her much further than a couple of steps. The feeling that she was free and could feasibly go wherever she wanted hadn’t truly sunk in yet.

The sun was at its highest point in the sky when they continued their trek through the forest.

“There’s an old farmhouse we can stay at tonight.” Before they’d left, Ellie had stuffed the rest of the food into her backpack. It was almost bursting at the seams, since neither Dina nor the others had been able to eat much without risking the chance of feeling sick. “There’s a creek right next to it, so…”

Dina grinned.

“Do not turn this around on me,” she teased, poking Ellie in the side. “You’re the one who’s covered in blood from head to toe.” Her finger moved from her girlfriend’s ribs to wave around in front of Ellie’s jeans instead. “Is that a bit of viscera I spot there?”

Ellie rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything else.

Just before nightfall, the farmhouse came into view at the bottom of a hill. It looked relatively intact, although there were a couple of broken windows. Still, it was better than staying out in the woods where a clicker could stumble upon them at any moment. Dina did _not_ want to fight a clicker in the dark.

“Why don’t you guys start freshening up while Ellie and I sweep the house?” she asked her three friends, who all nodded their assent and made their way towards the small creek. They all seemed just as eager as Dina to wash the grime off of them. Ellie handed Jesse the bow and a couple of arrows, as well as a knife, before she let him go.

“I thought you would be the first person to jump into the water,” she remarked as she entered the house through the front door, her machete clutched tightly in her right hand. She’d told them earlier that she’d stayed at this place before, so she already knew the layout and the potential hiding spots for anyone who might cause them trouble.

“Why do there always have to be ulterior motives to everything I’m doing?” Dina whispered as they walked into one of the back rooms. It was just as empty as the rest of the area they’d swept already. When Ellie gave her a look, Dina shrugged. “Maybe I just want a bit of alone time with you later before we get back inside. I think that’s a great reason to make cleanliness wait a bit.”

Her words brought a shy smile to Ellie’s lips.

The rest of the sweep was equally as uneventful, and by the time Ellie had unpacked the food in an upstairs bedroom they could use as a temporary headquarters, Jesse and the others were done with their wash. Their faces and bodies still looked gaunt, but at least they no longer seemed as though they’d been dragged through the mud. Dina couldn’t wait to be able to say the same about herself.

“Any infected?” Ellie asked as she lingered in the doorway. For her part, Dina was already in the hallway, her hands holding onto Ellie’s right hand and mock-pulling at her to get going. “Or people?”

“Nah,” Jesse replied, sitting down on the bed and throwing a piece of bread back and forth in his hands. “We saw a couple deer, but that’s about it. Everything was nice and quiet. Gotta warn you, though, the creek’s pretty cold.”

“That’s okay,” Ellie said, before finally giving into Dina’s urgency and following her down the stairs. It was getting duskier and duskier outside, so they needed to hurry anyway, and Dina needed to get out of her clothes. At least for a moment. Maybe there were some clean ones in the house.

As soon as they reached the creek, Dina grabbed the bottom of her red sweater and pulled it over her head.

“I guess I’m taking first watch.” Ellie’s voice sounded like she wanted to come off as sarcastic, but Dina could hear the fluster underneath. It brought a self-satisfied grin to her face. She also noted that Ellie was giving her some privacy by looking in another direction. That was just as well, though, since getting out of her jeans proved more difficult than Dina had expected, and she definitely did not think she looked particularly attractive while she jumped around to push them off. Ultimately, she had to sit her butt down on one of the rocks by the water to roll them down.

Her shoes were already lying on the ground and her socks followed next.

As soon as she was naked, she dipped her foot into the water.

“Oh jeez, Jesse seriously wasn’t kidding about the temperature. It’s fucking freezing.” She forced more of her foot in, wrapping her arms around herself as she sank her leg in up to the middle of her shins. “Shit, fuck, so cold.” She heard a chuckle from behind her. “Shut up, we can’t all be immune to the fucking elements.”

That one garnered a laugh.

Once she was reasonably sure she wouldn’t slip and fall, she set her second foot onto the cold rocks and sand of the creek. Goosebumps had broken out all over her body, and she quickly pushed her hands into the water and brought them up to her face.

“Motherfff-” she whispered to herself as the cold slap of the water drove the weariness she’d been feeling right out of her body.

The minutes it took to scrub herself down and wash her hair felt unreasonably long, and even when she was cleaner than she had been in weeks, she still hadn’t gotten used to the icy feel of the water on her skin. The only saving grace was that her feet had grown a little numb.

Stepping out of the water, Dina pulled on her dirty underwear and her red sweater. She didn’t even want to look at the jeans again until they’d been washed. If she had to, she’d walk back home in her panties. She wasn’t even sure she could fit back into her pants in the state they were in at the moment.

“All done,” Dina said, coming up behind Ellie, who had sat down on the green grass below her. “Time for you to get those people off of you.” She placed her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders from behind and squeezed them gently. They were still tense and alert, and Dina wondered if there was ever a moment that Ellie allowed herself to relax.

“You’re dripping on me,” Ellie complained, allowing herself to lean back against Dina just a bit.

“Deal with it.” Leaning down, Dina bestowed a kiss upon Ellie’s forehead. “And get out of those clothes. They’re gross.”

“You’re gross.”

Wrapping her arms around Ellie’s neck, Dina moved her head around so her wet hair would hit Ellie right in the face. To her great enjoyment, Ellie immediately slipped out from under her and body-rolled away, her face contorted into one of playful disgust. When she noticed that Dina wasn’t wearing any pants, a dusting of red covered the spots in between her freckles.

It was all rather adorable.

Picking up the discarded bow and arrows, Dina sat down on one of the cleaner looking rocks and tried to pretend that she wasn’t looking at Ellie while she undressed. She wouldn’t have looked at all, if she hadn’t spotted another bandage on Ellie’s stomach out of the corner of her eyes.

The first thing Ellie had asked her was whether or not she was hurt - and yet Dina hadn’t stopped to do the same.

“Have you been cleaning your wounds?” she asked, getting up from the rock and walking over to Ellie, who blinked at her with slight confusion.

“Yeah,” she replied, blush deepening when Dina brushed a hand against her stomach. “It’s nothing, by the way. You don’t have to look so worried. Just an unlucky accident with a machete.”

Shaking her head, Dina wrapped her arms around Ellie and hugged her tightly.

As always, she was warm to the touch, and Dina closed her eyes when she felt Ellie hug her back in kind. There was another bandage on the back of her shoulder. Gently, Dina rubbed her thumb against it, before laying a kiss against Ellie’s bare collarbone.

When Ellie turned away to take off her pants, Dina sat down on the stone again and went back to surveilling the area with her eyes. To her great chagrin, no disgruntled noises came from Ellie when _she_ stepped into the water and started scrubbing down. Although really, the whole thing just made Dina smile.

Ellie took a little more time to get clean, and by the time they were back in the house, the sun had all but disappeared over the horizon. Upstairs, they found Jesse and the others had already raided the closets inside the house, and had set aside a couple pieces of clothing that they thought might fit Ellie and Dina. The thing that Dina was most excited about was the fresh pair of underpants. The two of them left the room to go and get changed, and Dina all but moaned when she pulled them up and over her butt.

“Today is the _best_ day.” She sighed happily, giving Ellie a pleased little smile.

The clothes that had been picked out for them were a little too wide, but they made do with what they had. Ellie had put on a pair of dark jeans that had fashionably-sized holes cut into them, and a green flannel shirt. The sleeves kept sliding over her hands until she finally just decided to roll them up.

For her part, Dina had clad herself in a black pair of pants and a red-and-black checkered flannel shirt that could have doubled as a blanket on her. It was warm and comfy, though, so she stuck with her decision. Especially after that cold-ass creek water had stolen what felt like all of her body heat.

The five of them huddled into the bedroom they’d set out the food in, and none of them felt very keen on staying up any longer than they had to. While Ellie and Dina had been outside, Jesse and Lauren had grabbed as many blankets and pillows as they could from the rest of the rooms, while James had covered up the window with a couple of curtains.

Right now, a single candle lit up the room, but Dina had half a mind to put it out and get to sleep. She and Ellie were sitting on the floor, propped up against the bed. While Ellie was busy carving herself new arrows, Dina tried not to fall asleep against her girlfriend’s shoulder. The slight rocking motions of Ellie’s hands when she sliced off pieces of wood didn’t help.

“I’ll take first watch,” Jesse volunteered, sitting down next to the door. “Who wants to go after?”

Before Ellie could raise her hand, Dina curled both arms around her, effectively trapping her. “You’ve done plenty already,” she whispered into Ellie’s ear. “You deserve to get a full night of sleep.” It was utopian to imagine that any of them would sleep much at all, but Dina didn't want what little sleep Ellie would get to be interrupted for guard duty.

“You guys were held against your wills for three whole weeks,” Ellie murmured back, setting aside her knife and arrows. “I think that entitles you to as much sleep as you can get.”

“I guess we’re trapped in a stand-off of chivalry.” Dina smiled softly, feeling the overwhelming urge to brush her nose against Ellie’s.

Their moment was broken by Jesse’s voice.

“Dina, you’re taking last watch,” he said with a raised eyebrow, shaking Dina out of her Ellie-induced stupor. “Got it?” Even though they were all in an unspeakably strange situation, he still carried that air of authority about him that had brought so many problems to their previous relationship. Until now, he’d mostly been deferring to Ellie, but it seemed to Dina like he was slowly regaining his mojo in that area. She was half-glad and half-annoyed; she’d always chafed at authority.

“Got it,” she said with a small salute, causing Ellie to nudge her in the side.

“Alright,” Jesse said. “You guys want to turn in for the night?”

Grumbles of agreement met his statement, and everyone started shuffling to their designated sleeping piles. Aside from the blankets and pillows, they’d pulled in a couple of mattresses, too. In times like these, staying together was the safest option for them.

Ellie and Dina had pulled together their own little sleeping area behind the bed right next to a heavy wooden closet. At first, Ellie had made attempts to work up two piles of blankets, but Dina had very quickly put a stop to that. After the weeks she’d had, she needed as many cuddles as she could possibly get.

They’d already left their shoes by the door, and since they weren’t planning on undressing, all they had to do was to slip under the massive blanket Dina had discovered in one of the cupboards down the hall.

“Fuck, this is so nice,” she whispered to herself as she felt the softness of the cotton with her fingertips. Her back was sore in all sorts of places from having to sleep on the ground for so long, especially without getting to use her hands and feet much.

As soon as Ellie was on her side as well, Dina grabbed her arm and wrapped it around herself. Having Ellie spoon her back was as good as she remembered. Before the kidnapping, they’d only gotten to sleep next to one another twice, but Dina remembered it vividly.

“Your hair is in my face,” Ellie complained softly, her hand tightening on Dina’s stomach and pulling her in closer rather than pushing her away.

“I guess that’s just something you’ll have to get used to,” Dina replied cheekily, although she still shuffled around until she was facing her girlfriend. One of the others had snuffed out the candle, leaving them all in darkness. The only light streaming in from the door was barely enough for Dina to see the outline of Ellie’s face right in front of her, but she would make do.

“You could cut your hair short,” Ellie teased her quietly, while her fingers gently stroked Dina’s waist.

“I don’t know, babe, I’m not sure you could handle the new look.” Finally giving into her previous desire, Dina nuzzled her nose against Ellie’s. “I’m pretty sure I’d look irresistible with shorter hair. I wouldn’t want to reduce you to a stuttering mess.”

She was met with a moment of silence in which she was pretty sure Ellie was trying not to look at her.

“You already do,” Ellie finally breathed, her hand tightening ever so slightly on Dina’s waist. Despite the darkness, Dina pretended she could see a dusting of red on her girlfriend’s cheeks and nose. In any case, the words made warmth spread through her body, starting with her heart, which beat just a bit faster. Dina had no idea how someone so strong could be so soft and sweet at the same time.

Leaning in slowly, Dina pressed a gentle kiss against Ellie’s lips, and lifted her hand so she could cup her cheek.

“Thank you for getting me,” Dina whispered, her hand sliding down to curl around Ellie’s neck. Her thumb ran along the sharp edge of her girlfriend’s jaw. “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

This time, it was Ellie who leaned in for a kiss.

“Shut up,” she shot back almost silently. “Of course I was going to come and get you.”

The smile on Dina’s face would have been embarrassing in any other contexts, but she had more important things to care about than etiquette. Right now, she needed to extend all of her energy on pressing her face against Ellie’s neck and finding the best position for her to sleep against her girl.

Her tough, sweet, brutal girl.

The smile was still on her face when she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my soft gays ♥ i love them
> 
> if you have any ideas for these two i could turn into ficlets, please feel free to find me on tumblr @goshdarnitjay
> 
> xoxo


End file.
